


Hail to the Kong

by MrProphet



Category: King Kong (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Hail to the Kong

On the day the earth broke, the King was slain and the Akaa fell from power. For twenty-nine years Akaa Kong-dai had been the great silverback and ruler the highland troop. He had grown old, however, and on the eve of the Red Moon he had fallen in battle with Tuté Kong-dai. Now Tuté Kong-dai was the dominant male of the Kong and thus the Tuté clan took the Akaa’s place as the rulers of Skull Island.

“How many males do we have in our band?” Yothi Akaa-dai, Chief of the clan, asked Nari Akaa, the toré-Kong.

“Two blackbacks and three immature males,” Nari replied. “The young adults will fight soon,” she added. “Then we will know which will be the Akaa Kong-dai. I suspect that Red-Hand shall triumph.” She shook her head sadly. “I had hoped that he would be ready to challenge the old Akaa Kong-dai before one of the other clans’ males.”

Yothi grunted. “How long before Red-Hand is ready to challenge Tuté Kong-dai?”

“Many moons,” Nari confessed. “He’s strong, but so young. A Kong-dai must know so many tricks. Perhaps in five years…”

The toré-Kong broke off as the earth beneath their feet began to tremble. Chunks of masonry tumbled from the walls of the houses and temples of the great city. The two Akaa turned and stared at the great mountain, and at that moment a massive slab of stone, as large as the Koli Kong temple, broke away from the peak and carved a great gash through the forest.

“The kong!” Nari cried out. That stone… the Tuté band will have been wiped out.” She lifted her arms before her, her hands flexed inwards and down in the protective sign of the kong. “The great mountain is angry at the death of Akaa Kong-dai!”

Yothi seized her by the hand. “Come!” he called. “Quickly; to the lowlands. We must be away from the city until this stops!”

They fled from the Akaa compound and through the city streets, dodging panicking crowds and falling stone until they reached the relative safety of the grasslands outside the walls. There they waited until the earth stopped shaking.

“Is that it?” Yothi asked. “Is it over?”

With a mighty, drawn out scream, an man came flying out of the city. He tumbled wildly through the air before landing hard and rolling bonelessly across the grass. No sooner had he stopped moving than a woman followed, and then another man.

“The Kong!” Nari gasped. “I have only once seen any man fly that way! They were killed by the Kong!”

“But the Kong are on the mountain!” Yothi protested. “The inner wall…”

“Oh,” Nari groaned. “By the Mountain and the Sea and the Wall and the Kong! The inner wall has been breached! The Kong are loose!”

Yothi turned to stare at her in horror. “But if the inner wall…”

Out to the south, near the great Wall, people began to scream as the hunter-lizards and brute birds found the cracks.


End file.
